The New Cubs
by CornMuffinMissy
Summary: Two human brothers are living the hard life in Africa. Right before their mother’s death, she prays that they will have a better life. God grants the wish and they are turned into lion cubs.Simba and Nala take them in and soon they meet the Marsh Pride.


Okay people so someone gave me a story request to write. It is Lion King and has nothing to do with Scar's Story. So here is the summary:

Two human brothers are living the hard life in Africa. Right before their mother's death, she prays that they will have a better life. God grants the wish and they are turned into lion cubs. The setting is after Simba's Pride. Simba and Nala take them in and name them Khami and Rhadi. One day the boys find the Marsh Pride. The pride recently suffered a drought and only two lioness cubs, Shiva and Aiva are living. But are they really enemies? Will Simba accept them as well?

Chapter 1 The Prayer

"Mommy? Mommy? Where are you?" the frightened boy yelled, running down the dark hallway of his house, a green blanket and brown stuffed bear in his hand. He looked veery young, but was actually four.

The boy had dark brown hair and even darker skin. He had green eyes though- unusual for Africans.

A torn up blue t-shirt covered his small body along with filthy, faded jeans. And no shoes. Yet it was very cold out, once again, unusual for Africa. It was about 60 degrees but to Africans, that was freezing. Yet, the boy had no warmer clothes and his shoes were gone.

Another boy appeared and ran to the younger one's side.. He had tangled black hair, chocolate brown eyes and matching clothes. A long cut showed on his left arm and he was limping on his right foot. Although he definitely didn't look it, this boy was 8 years old.

When the 8 year old hugged the younger one, he was pushed back. The one year old was rubbing himself in pain especially on his right shoulder.

"Did daddy hit you there, Emu? he asked and the answer was a nod. He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a box. He opened it up and applied cream, next dabbed a cotton ball in liquid, and finally, a bandage.

"Anywhere else" the boy asked Emu who shook his head no.

"Where did mommy go, Rudo?" Emu asked. Rudo dropped the box and led Emu away. They walked down a long hall, passed by two doors, one per side. At last the brothers reached the end. Rudo grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. After a second of silence, he stepped inside. Another step, another, but all of a sudden he halted to a stop when he saw a woman wrapped in blankets, lying in a cot, praying.

"God, please give my wonderful sons a better life, the lions and drought have affected me greatly. I don't think I can make it. But…if-if you c-cant give us water, p-p-pl-please give them a better life. With an abusive father and dead mother, there is no point. Let them have a life where they will forever be loved, respected, forgiven…" a sad, lonely, but beautiful voice filled the room. It was the boy's mother. Praying for her sons to live a better life. She gazed out to the starry night through a cracked window and after a minute, beckoned for them to come with a finger. The boys rushed to her side.

"Mommy, please don't go. We need you. I need you" Redo whispered. The mother stayed silent and instead pulled down the blankets. To reveal a sickening sight.

A bit of her skin was bandaged. It wasn't much, hardly any, but was bad because blood showed through. Though that was not the only injury. Some of her side was bandaged too, though it looked as though it had only been torn and clawed. Clawed...

"Mommy, w-what happened?" Emu whimpered.

"L-l-lion attack. I w- was out hunting with your father. A lion attacked me. By time your father got me free, it had eaten a small part of my neck and a bit of my side. Then, the drought. I don't regret giving you guys my water. But I do wish I had some. Then, one night I saw it. I was coming home, from hunting, before the attack, and saw through the front window what your father was doing to you. I wanted to help you but when I told him, he threatened me. So, I prayed to God to give you a better life, if I don't make. Just remember, my boys, that I will always love you" her voice was barely audible and a silence filled the room.

That is, until she began to cough. And cough. Repeatedly. Rudo snatched the glass of water on the side table but it was too late. Their mother was lifeless, eyes open, in the middle of a cough. Rudo bent down and put his ear by her heart.

A few minutes later, he lifted his head and he faced his young brother, tears in eyes.

"Mommy is d-dead." he stuttered.


End file.
